Fuel nozzles may be designed to pre-mix natural gas fuel. Fuel nozzles may also be designed to burn a hydrogen fuel which is much more reactive and hence has a much higher flame speed. The term pre-mixed combustion refers to fuel nozzles for combustion systems in which the air and fuel are introduced upstream of where the combustion process takes place. One approach to designing nozzles that burn high reactivity fuels is to do this premixing in very many small tubes for reasons such as increased quenching and to insure minimal recirculation zones behind the fuel jets. To build such an injector in a practical mechanical package it is desirable to introduce the fuel from a single tube in the center of the injector. However, when this is done without regard to the internal flows of the gasses, the result is a very high velocity past the first mixing tubes seen by the gas and very low velocities at the outermost mixing tubes. This results in a substantial total pressure gradient within the nozzle, which is very undesirable for achieving a uniform amount of gas being injected into each mixing tube. In addition to the unacceptable pressure field the resulting very low velocities at the points furthest away from the feed tube produce very low cooling effectiveness, which can result in high metal temperatures and thus low part life.